Aurelion Sol
Born with the first breath of creation, the celestial dragon Aurelion Sol once forged the stars that fill the void of the cosmos. Tricked and enslaved by the people of Mount Targon, Aurelion Sol was forced to use his vast powers at their behest, helping them create a star-spanning empire. However, after millenia of servitude, the magic binding him has weakened. Now, Aurelion Sol travels to Runeterra, the world where it all began, seeking freedom and ready to show the Targonians the consequences of enslaving the Star Forger. Appearance Aurelion Sol, in his most consistent form, appears to be a vaguely Eastern dragon. Composed out of a starry, gaseous substance. Equipment & Abilities Aurelion Sol is a Battle Mage champion who uses careful positioning to constantly zone his foes and inflict sustained damage, while also bringing excellent map-crossing abilities. His passive, Center of the Universe, summons three stars that constantly orbit Aurelion Sol's body, damaging enemies they pass through. With his first ability, Starsurge, Aurelion Sol fires the core of a newborn star in a target direction, which explodes when the ability is reactivated or it moves past his star's maximum orbital range, damaging and stunning nearby enemies. By moving close to the star, Aurelion Sol nurtures it, causing it to expand and increasing the size of the explosion. His second ability, Celestial Expansion, passively increases the damage dealt by his Center of the Universe stars. When toggled-on, Aurelion Sol will, at the cost of mana-per-second, push the stars out to their maximum orbital range, increasing their range and damage. His third ability, Comet of Legend, passively builds up bonus movement speed as long as Aurelion Sol moves in the same direction, losing it if he turns. When activated, Aurelion Sol pulls in his stars and takes off in a target direction, flying over terrain until he reactivates the ability or takes damage, which brings him back to the ground. With his ultimate ability, Voice of Light, Aurelion Sol exhales a wave of starfire in the target direction, damaging and slowing enemies it hits. Enemies that are close to Aurelion Sol are additionally knocked back to his stars' maximum orbital range. Personality Aurelion Sol is egotistical, a personality trait of seemingly all dragons. He is rather aloof and seemingly has a distate for the actions of mortals. Though he has shown a caring side once or twice. Pre-Clash Biography The appearance of a comet often portends a period of upheaval and unrest. Under the auspices of such fiery harbingers, it is said that new empires rise, old civilizations fall, and even the stars themselves may tumble from the sky. These theories merely scratch the surface of a far more bizarre truth: that the comet's radiance cloaks a cosmic being of unfathomable power. The being now known as Aurelion Sol was already ancient by the time stellar debris first coalesced into worlds. Born in the first breath of creation, he roamed the vast nothingness, seeking to fill a canvas of incalculable breadth with marvels whose twinkling spectra brought him considerable delight and pride. A celestial dragon is an exotic creature, and as such, Aurelion Sol seldom encountered any equals. As more forms of life emerged to fill the universe, a multitude of primitive eyes gazed up and beheld his work with wonder and breathless pondering. Flattered by this audience of countless worlds, he became fascinated by their fledgling civilizations, who crafted amusingly self-centered philosophies on the nature of his stars. Desiring a deeper connection with one of the few races he deemed worthy, the cosmic dragon selected the most ambitious species to grace with his presence. These chosen few sought to unravel the secrets of the universe and had already expanded beyond their home planet. Many verses were composed about the day the Star Forger descended to a tiny world and announced his presence to the Targonians. An immense storm of stars filled the skies and twisted into a massive form as marvelous as it was terrifying. Cosmic wonders swirled and twinkled throughout the creature's body. New stars shone brightly, and constellations rearranged at his whim. Appropriately awed by his illuminant powers, the Targonians titled the dragon Aurelion Sol and presented him with a gift as a token of respect: a splendorous crown of star-gems, which he promptly donned. Before long, though, boredom drew Aurelion Sol back to his work in the fertile vastness of space. However, the further from the reach of that tiny world he traveled, the more he felt a grasping at his very essence, pulling him off his path, directing him elsewhere! He could hear voices shouting, commanding, from across the cosmic expanse. The gift he'd received was no gift at all, it seemed. Outraged, he fought these controlling impulses and attempted to break his bonds by force, only to discover that for each attack against his newfound masters, one of his stars vanished forever from the firmament. A powerful magic now yoked Aurelion Sol, forcing him to wield his powers exclusively for Targon's benefit. He battled chitinous beasts that tore at the fabric of this universe. He clashed with other cosmic entities, some of which he had known since the dawn of time. For millennia, he fought Targon's wars, crushed any threats to its dominance, and helped it forge a star-spanning empire. All of these tasks were a waste of his sublime talents; after all, it was he who birthed light into the universe! Why must he pander to such lowly beings? As his past glories slowly vanished from the celestial realm for lack of maintenance, Aurelion Sol resigned himself to never again bask in the warmth of a freshly ignited star. Then, he felt it - a weakening in his unwilling pact. The voices from the crown grew sporadic, clashing, arguing with each other while some fell ominously silent. An unknown catastrophe he could not fathom had thrown off the balance of those who bound him. They were scattered and distracted. Hope crept into his heart. Driven by the tantalizing possibility of impending freedom, Aurelion Sol arrives on the world where it all began: Runeterra. It is here the balance will finally tip in his favor. And with it, civilizations across the stars shall bear witness to his rebellion and again play audience to his might. All will learn what fate befalls those who strive to steal for themselves the power of a cosmic dragon. Notable Actions Bored into a slumber by Black Hat atop the Trump Tower Relationships Enemy: Viridi, due to his dislike of nature gods. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:AetheticMonkey